I'll Never Stop Loving You
by AlwaysLoveYou
Summary: Sequal to 'Someday I will Understand'. Running out of his office to see what was so important, he looked at Kori, and raised an eyebrow,'Whats wrong' Asked Richard. Seeing an ebony haired girl run after an ebony haired boy, he knew what was going on.
1. Come What May

A/N:Hello, and welcome to the sequal to Someday I Will Understand! I am your magnificant writer AlwaysLoveYou. -Smiles at crowd as everyone cheers since there is a sequal- I loved that story way to much to not make a sequal, so if you haven't read Someday I Will Understand, it is best to turn back now and read it, or you will have absolutely no idea of what is going on. Anyways, here we go with my next latest and greatest fanfic! As always, review, please review! Is anyone aware of how hard it is to come up with a name for this story?? I mean seriously its really hard...Anyways now that I have found a name, please don't ask how the title fits the story I really don't know. Excuse my stupidness, and enjoy!

Disclaimer:Don't own the Teen Titans, sorry, but I don't.

I'll Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 1-Come What May

-------------------------

Its been five years since we've seen Kori and Richard, and well the two crazy lovebirds, yeah they're still together, do you really think I wouldn't let them be together? You're crazy, anyways on with the story, I'll leave you all alone now.

----------------------------------------

"RICHARD!" Screamed Kori from the kitchen, with a tossed salad in her hands.

Running out of his office to see what was so important, he looked at Kori, and raised an eyebrow, "Whats wrong?" Asked Richard. Seeing an ebony haired girl run after an ebony haired boy, he knew exactly what was going on. Chasing after his two children, Alexis and Cameron, he finally was able to stop Alexis from tackeling Cameron.

"DADDY! HE TOOK MY BARBIE!" Screamed Alexis, right in Richard's ear.

Setting down the salad bowl, Kori chased after the three ebony haired members of the household, and took the Barbie from Cameron's hands, and handed it to Alexis. Kori held back Cameron as he tried to snatch the Barbie once again from Alexis, who'd managed to get out of Richard's grasps, and run back up to her room, slammng the door and locking it. Letting go of Cameron, who ran up to his room slamming the door behind him, and locking it, Kori began to get frustrated. "NO SLAMMING THE DOORS!" Screamed Kori.

Richard looked at his wife, who he could tell was exhausted from all the yelling and running the kids everywhere in the past few days. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he took her hand, and led her outside onto the patio, and layed her down on one of the lounge chairs. "Kori, are you alright? You seem really tired, is there anything I can get you?" He sat down on the ledge of the chair, and stroaked her hair affectionetly.

"Mmm...that feels good." Said Kori, closing her eyes. "Yes, I'm ok, just kinda stressed out and stuff, you know the usual." Opening her eyes, she looked at him, "But no, I don't think there is anything that you can get me, but you could take a week or so off and spend it with your loving family." She leaned up, and kissed him softly.

"Mmm...that sounds nice." Said Richard, pulling his lips away from her's slightly, then kissing her softly once more.

"EWW! MOMMY! DADDY! GET A ROOM!" Yelled Alexis, with a digusted look on her face as her long ebony bangs fell infront of her face. The six year old crossed her arms as she glared at her parents, who just had to simply laugh.

Cameron came outside, and looked at Alexis, then at his parents, then back at Alexis. "Where they doing that musy kissing again?" Cameron asked Alexis, who nodded her head. Turning back to his parents, he mad a disgusted face, "Eww! Do that somewhere else!"

Kori laughed and let Richard help her up. "Oh, mommy and daddy are sorry, we just needed some alone time..."

"You have that every night in your room." Said a voice from behind them.

They didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, because the two kids started to run towards ther person, screaming excitedly. "GRANDPA!" Richard and Kori turned around to see Bruce pick up both the kids in his arms as he made his way over to Richard and Kori.

"Haha very funny Bruce." Said Richard, taking Kori's hand in his own. Even though she was twenty nine, and he was thirty, you would've thought they were two crazy high school kids in love.

Bruce put down the two six year olds, and laughed, "Aw, come on Richard, you know that I was just picking on you and Kori, besides when do you two plan on having more kids?" He chuckled as he said the last part since Kori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't count on it Bruce, twins are crazy enough." Said Kori, leaning against Richard, who kissed the top of her head as he hid his smile in her hair.

"Aww, but I wanted to be a granparent once more." Said Bruce, giving them a sad look.

"Oh yea we'll just jump right on that." Said Kori, who got a happy look from both Richard and Bruce.

"We will?" Asked Richard with a smile on his face.

'Aw shit, more kids?' Thought Kori as he shook her head. The twins were enough, but another baby? That was just insanity. "Richard I don't mean to crush your dreams, but I don't know if I can handle anymore kids right now, those two are enough."

Richard laughed, and held her close, "I know I know, I was just joking, besides we have a few more years to have kids so whenever you're good and ready we'll-"

"RICHARD! Not infront of the kids!" Said Kori as she watched the two youngsters scurry off to the trampoline in the back yard.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Whispered Alexis, as she began to bounce up and down, her long ebony hair hitting her back as she jumped.

"I have no idea." Said Cameron, blowing his ebony hair out of his emerald eyes as he bounced with his sister.

Richard blushed, "Erm, sorry Kori, and uh Bruce." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand while Kori shook her head at him.

Hearing a knock at the front door, Kori walked inside to get the door. Opening the door, she smiled as Rachel and Garfield stood before her with their son Nicolas. "Hey you guys, come on in, Bruce just got here, and the twins are out back playing on the trampoline." Leading her two best friends out back, she took a glimpse of Nicolas, he had his fathers sandy blonde hair and his mothes violet eyes.

Richard turned to see Kori walking back out on the deck with Rachel and Garfield trailing behind her as Nicolas sprinted out into their back yard to play with Alexis and Cameron. "Hey you two, how are you?" Asked Richard shaking Garfield and Rachel's hands.

"We're good, really good infact." Said Rachel, smiling again.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?" Asked Kori, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

Rachel nodded, and just as she had the first time, Kori squeeled out in happiness. "THATS AWSOME!" Screamed Kori, blushing slightly as everyone covered up their ears. "Oops..." Muttered Kori, looking out at the three kids playing on the trampoline.

Rachel smiled, "I know, I'm excited, hopefully its a girl this time, it'd be nice not to be the only woman in the house. Then again as long as Gar and Nicolas go and do their 'bonding time', I can relax with a good book." She slipped her sunglasses on her face, and turned to watch the kids along with Kori.

A few minutes later, Kori escaped back into the house to finish preparing the food she hadn't even got to start cooking since the twins had tried to kill each other. Hearing the sliding glass door slide open, she looked up and smiled at Richard as he made his way over to her. "Hey doll." Said Kori as he kissed her softly.

"You know, I've been thinking about what Bruce said, you know about us having another baby..."Said Richard, receiving a questioning look from Kori as she began to cut up the chicken. "Well I think we should, you know...have another baby."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Richard, are you nuts? Alexis and Cameron are a handful, and you're hardly ever here to help take care of them, and-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on her own. "Or, maybe everything will be just fine..." She smiled slightly as she placed the uncooked chicken on the stove to be cooked while Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his nose into her hair. "Are you smelling my hair?" Asked Kori with a small laugh.

Richard chuckled, "Maybe..." He moved his nose from her hair to her neck, and began to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"Well Richard Grayson, if having kids is so important to you then I guess having one more won't make life too crazy now will it?" Asked Kori, continuing to cook the chicken as Richard kissed her neck softly.

Richard smiled, "No, it won't..." Hearing the sliding glass door open, he looked up, and saw Victor smilng at them, with his three year old daughter Kourtney on his shoulders. Letting go of Kori, he kissed her cheek, and headed over to his best friend Victor Stone. Shaking the tall african-american's hand, he smiled, "Hey Vic, haven't seen you in weeks. How have you all been?" Asked Richard, leading Victor back outside onto the back deck where everyone else was.

Victor shook his best friends hand, then released it, "We've been good, me and Bee just got back from Puerto Rico with the kids." He sat Kourtney down, and let her run over to her mother, Karen Stone.

"That sounds like fun, Kori decided I needed to take a vacation, and spend time with her and the kids, and she's right I work all the time and hardly get to see her, except on the weekends. And you know what happened with Jessica, I hardly ever got to see her, she was pregnant, and died before I could even marry her, let alone raise a family. Vic, I don't want to be that man again, I want to be able to stay home with my wife, and help raise a family so she doesn't have to do it on her own and be stressed out all the time." Said Richard, looking away from Kori since the view from where he was standing on the deck had a perfect view of her as she cooked. Kori cooking, thats a sight he thought he'd never see.

Victor nodded, "I understand completely man, Karen used to be the same way when I always had to travel, heck she almost filed for divorce until I changed companys so I could be at home more often. Just know that as long as she can be with you, she'll be happy. But I do have a question, why didn't she go back to working at the talent agency with you, and just send the kids to daycare these past six years?"

Richard sighed, "Because I wouldn't let her, not after that stunt that Dillan pulled on her, that pissed me off so badly, you have no idea. Anyways, now that the twins are starting kindergarden she said she was finally comming back to work, and wasn't going to let me stop her. I told her that she should just be a stay at home mom and be with the kids all the time, then she started yelling at me like I was off having an affair with someone, I'm telling you Vic, when she's moody, she's scary."

"Who's scary?" Asked Kori, walking out onto the back deck with the plate of food in her hands.

Richard blushed, and turned around, "Oh, um, nothing..." He watched as she rose an eyebrow at him, then just shrugged it off.

"ALEXIS! CAMERON! NICOLAS! TIME FOR DINNER!" Yelled Kori as she watched everyone cover their ears once again, it was no wonder she was always stressed, she was always yelling, rather it be good or bad.

Watching the three kids scurry off the trampoline, and run through the back yard up the steps to the deck, Richard smiled to himself. Victor leaned down, and whispered into Richard's ear, "How long has Kori been moody like this?" Asked Vic, leading Richad away from the rest of the group.

Richard shrugged, "I don't know, about a month, why?" Asked Richard, raising an eyebrow at Victor.

Victor shook his head, "She's not pregnant is she?" He stared at the skinny redhead, and chuckled as she almost spilled the pitcher of iced tea on Bruce.

Richard's eyes widened, "Um...yea I really don't know, she never said anything about it. We only talked about having another baby, but-" He was cut off by Kori walking over to them, and throwing her arms around him.

"Come on Prince Charming, dinner is ready." She looked over at Victor and laughed, "You too big bro, dinner is ready." She let Richard wrap his arms around her while he lead them over to the table, and sat down. Whispering into her ear he smiled to himself, "After everyone leaves and the kids are asleep, we need to talk." He nibbled at her ear playfully so she would know that it was nothing bad, or anything to be afraid of.

Kori smiled, "Alright." She said softly, taking her seat as Richard pulled the seat out for her, and pushed it in for her after she sat down. Taking his seat beside her, he stared at all his friends and family that sat at the table. Alexis and Cameron were talking to Nicolas about starting kindergarden, giggling excitedly to themselves as Karen held Kourtney on her lap as the three year old ate. Victor was chatting away with Garfield and Bruce about business stuff, and how the summer was a very busy time for all of them. Then he looked over at his wife who was chatting with her best friend about the baby excitedly. She had her elbows resting on the table, and her chin resting on the top of her hands, her wedding ring shining brightly in the sun. Smiling at her, he noticed that she'd finally noticed him staring at her wedding ring, and smiled back at him as she took his right hand in her left.

"You ok?" Asked Kori, looking at Richard, as she took a bite of her chicken.

Richard nodded, "Yea, I was just thinking though." He watched her stare at him with a confused look, and smiled.

"Thinking about what?" She set down her fork, and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I was just thinking about what you said, you know about going back to work. I'm glad you want to go back to work Kori, but I don't want to risk losing you or somebody hurting you." He gave her hand a tight squeeze as she looked away slightly.

"I know that you don't really want me to go back Richard, but I have to, I can't just sit around the house all day while you work, and wonder what time of night you're comming home." Noticing that everyone except for them had gotten up and headed out into the yard, she stood up. "It's not that I don't trust you Richard, its just that I'm afraid, I'm afraid that one day you're going to come home and you're not going to want to be with me anymore." She started to walk away as Richard stood up, but he kept ahold of her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"Kori, you have nothing to be afraid of. I told you I'm never going to leave you, and the only reason I come home so late is because I have to work in the office with all that paper work since there is a person missing since she's at home taking care of our children." He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her, and stroaked her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

Kori smiled, "Yea yea, don't give me crap, besides if I do come back, you'll be able to come home earlier, and we can be with the kids." She leaned up, and kissed him softly, before pulling away from his embrace, and leading him out into the yard with everyone else.

--------------------------------

It was about eleven o'clock, and the kids had finally fallen asleep as Kori layed in bed, reading a book. Richard walked into the room after being in his office for the past two hours doing paper work for Bruce. Looking up at him, Kori smiled as she sat down her book, "So you wanted to talk to me about something tonight?" Asked Kori, patting the bed for him to come and sit next to her.

Richard took of his shirt, and sat down beside her, kissing her forehead softly. "Yea, its about something Victor said earlier." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him as they sank into the bed as they layed down.

Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow seductively, "Really? What did he say? Nothing bad I persume." She wrapped her arms around him, drawing little circles on his chest with her index finger smiling to herself as she did so.

Richard smiled to himself, her touch always felt so warm to him, whether they were holding hands, or she was somehow touching him. "Victor asked me if you were pregnant since I told him you've been really moody for about a month or so. He asked me about it and I said I didn't know, so now I'm gonna ask you, Kori, are you pregnant?"

Kori stared down at his chest, continuing to draw circles on it as she sighed. "Yes, actually I am, I was going to wait for the right time to tell you, which aparently is now..." She smiled as she felt him wrap his muscular arms around her thin body.

Richard smiled, "Kori, thats great! I told you that I wanted to be a father again, and I'm guessing my wishes really do come true." He kissed the top of her head, and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

Kori looked up and smiled at him, "I'm glad you're happy, and as long as you're happy, then so am I." Her smiled widened as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, his arms still wrapped around her.

Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled down at her, "And I'm happy as long as you and the kids are happy." He placed her head on his chest, and held her closer as he turned off the lamp on the beside table, now filling the room with darkness.

"Richard..." Said Kori, snuggling closer to him as she inhaled the smell of his cologune.

"Yes Kori?" Said Richard rubbing her side with his hand, feeling her blue silk camisole rise and fall as he moved his hand.

"How are we going to tell Alexis and Cameron about this?" Asked Kori, looking up at him even though she couldn't see him in the darkness. She could tell he was smiling, she didn't even need to see him anymore, she just knew.

As she could tell, he was smiling as he stared down at her, "Well, we'll just have to tell them that mommy is going to have a baby so they would have another brother or sister." He chuckled slightly, only to receive a playful hit by Kori. "Ow, hey what was that for?"

Kori looked up at him and giggled slightly, "Because you think this is all a joke and it's not, having kids is really a big deal. You should know this too Richard Grayson, you've had two children for the past six years, its not like the magically appeared a week ago." She heard him laugh, and smiled to herself as his lips managed to find her own in the dark.

Holding the kiss until they needed oxygen, they parted, and held each other close. Feeling his chest rising and falling slowly, Kori knew Richard had fallen asleep. Positioning her head so it was in a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep in the same position she'd fallen asleep in for the past six years.

---------------------------------

Awaking the next morning, Richard streched his arms over his head, and stared down at Kori as her body continued to rise and fall as she held onto him, her head still on his bare chest. Slipping out of her grasp, he layed her head on his pillow, wondering to himself why they even had four pillows, since they only used two of them most of the time. The only time the two on her side of the bed was used was when she was leaning against them reading, when she was mad at him, or when he was away on business and she had her arms wrapped around his two pillows. Slipping into the bathroom, he undressed and got into the shower.

Awaking from her sleep, she heard the shower running, and looked over to see the bathroom door shut. Smiling to herself, she grabbed his other pillow and wrapped her arms around it, thinking she could get twenty more minutes of sleep. Boy was she wrong. Just as she'd begun to drift to sleep, the two ebony haired children ran into the room, and jumped onto the bed, landing right on Kori. "Oww..." Moaned Kori as she looked at Cameron and Alexis who looked at her sheepishly.

"Morning mommy!" Said the twins in unison as they hugged her.

Sitting up, Kori smiled at her two children and hugged them back, "Good morning, did you two sleep well last night?" She held Alexis on her lap as Cameron leaned against her arm as she leaned against the backboard of the bed.

Alexis nodded, "Yes I did, I had a wonderful dream full of ponies and rainbows, and lots and lots of barbies." She held onto Kori tightly as she stared at Cameron, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Having enough of his sister picking on him, he jumped after her as she leapt out of Kori's arms, running around the room. "Hey knock it off you two." Said Kori, standing up and holding Cameron away from Alexis as she dove onto her parents' bed.

"BUT MOM! SHE'S BEING MEAN!" Yelled Cameron into Kori's ear.

Putting a hand over her ear, she shook her head as she let go of Cameron, "Just be nice, and don't try to kill your sister." Turning to Alexis, who had hidden behind one of the pillows, she sighed, "And you don't go trying to kill your brother. Do you two understand?" She stared at the twins, her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom." Mumbled the twins, just as Richard walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Staring at the kids his face flushed, "Um, morning kids." He watched as they giggled at him, then ran off in the direction of their rooms. Walking over to Kori, he shook his head as he shut the door on his way over to her. "So what did I miss this morning?" Asked Richard, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kori sighed happily as he kissed her softly, "Only the usual, one trying to kill the other, or both of them trying to kill one another. Only today they decided to do it in our room, and then to have their father walk out of the bathroom in only a towel, don't want them getting the wrong impression now do we?" She asked, with a small chuckle.

Richard laughed, "I think they got the wrong impression a long time ago." He chuckled as Kori rose a brow at him seductively. Stroaking her hair affectionetly, he heard her murmer a content sigh as he did so, and scooped her up bridal style.

"Richard no, what are you doing?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he layed her on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm going to do." He laughed as he began tickeling her sides, causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Richard...No...Stop..." She managed to spit out those three words between her laughs as he continued to tickle her. Hearing a knock at the door, he stopped, and turned to the door. "What?" Called Kori, leaning on her elbows.

"Mommy, you are being too loud. We can't hear the television." Said Alexis from the other side of the door as she burst into a fit of giggles.

Richard and Kori laughed as Kori walked over to the door and unlocked it as Richard took his clothes and escaped into the bathrooom to get dressed. "Well I can make you laugh like your daddy made me laugh." Said Kori, bending down to tickle the six year olds sides, but she managed to escape Kori's grasp, and ran back to her room in a fit of giggles.

Standing back up, she felt two gentle hands massage her shoulders, and leaned her head back as she smiled up at Richard. "So its Sunday, please don't tell me that you are going to work today, if you do this will be the third straight Sunday you will have worked."

Richard shook his head, "No, I'm not going to work today, and luckily for you I've gotten you a job back at the talent agency so we'll be able to work together." He pulled her close to him, letting his arms wrap around her neck and rest on her shoulders.

Kori leaned against his bare chest and smiled, "Sounds good to me, when do I start?" She closed her eyes as he rocked her back and forth.

"Tomorrow."

"Wha...What?" She pulled away from him and stared up at him. "I can't start tomorrow, I don't have anyone to watch the kids, and-"

Richard held his index finger up to her lips and chuckled, "Kori you're so funny when you're distressed, just take them to work with us, they won't be a problem, and besides if they cause you too much trouble, just send them to Bruce's office." Pulling his finger away, he took her hands in his own and smiled down at her.

Kori smiled, "Well alright Mr. Grayson, I guess they won't be too much trouble." She leaned in to kiss him when his cell phone rang.

Richard looked at her, "Sorry Kori, I got to take this." He let go of her, and walked down the hall as he took the phone call.

Sighing she walked back into their bed room, and flopped down on her back as she stared up at the light gold ceiling. She'd managed to get Richard to paint their whole room light gold after months of begging him to do so. Looking out the bedroom door, she saw him pacing back and forth in the hallway, smiling at her whenever he looked at her. Kori gave him a faint smile back, and turned to the wall so she wouldn't have to look at him. She knew it was probably a call for him to go out on a business trip, which meant she'd be here alone with the kids and have to work, the thought of being a single parent scared her since she was pregnant again. Feeling a warm arm wrap around her, she turned over and looked at Richard with a small smile, "So, who was that and what did they say?"

Richard kissed her forehead softly, "That was Bruce, he wanted me to go New York for some business thing, he said I'd be gone for a month-" He didn't get to finish because a very angry Kori cut him off.

"A WHOLE MONTH? Richard! I can't believe this! Why would you even consider this? I mean-" She felt his lips brush against her's as he kissed her softly.

"Kori, would you stop jumpping to conclusions?" Richard said, with a little bit of anger in his voice. He saw her hurt expression, and held her close so she wouldn't be able to get away. "Kori, let me finish. I turned it down, and I swear Bruce was going to fire me again, but then I told him you were pregnant again, and he was ecstatic, so he's sending someone else. I told him I'm not going out on the road for business anymore because I need to be with you and the kids more, especially now."

Kori smiled at him, "Richard, you can't put your future on hold for me and the kids." She snuggled her head against his chest and smiled to herself.

Richard kissed the top of her head, "You and the kids are my future, if I got fired, I'd still be happy. You know why? Because as long as I have you and the kids my life is complete." He brought her chin up, and kissed her lips softly.

------------------------------------

Um, so I don't know what I think of this chapter...I liked the first part, it was fun to write. Well anyways, tell me what you think, and please review! The next chapter should be out soon!

AlwaysLoveYou


	2. Everytime

A/N:Glad you all loved the first chapter! I've had major writers block with this chapter, but I've gotten good ideas! I figured I'd better update because Nightstar might come after me with the hamburger and ketchup lol (inside joke). Anyways please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own teen titans or anything else that is noticeable.

Chapter 2-Everytime

----------------------

Monday morning rolled around way too quickly for Kori as she pulled on a red sundress. She really wasn't in the mood to work today, maybe she should've just stayed at home with the kids and continued out her usual morning routine. No. She made a promise to Richard that she'd go back, even though he did insist that she stay home, but thats what made this so fun. He didn't want her to work, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Slipping on her red heels, she walked out of the bathroom and ran right into Richard. "Oww..."

Richard looked down at her and chuckled slightly, "Hmm seems as though thats how we met, you dropped your pen, we bumped heads, the rest is history." He watched her rub her forehead from where she'd ran into his chest, and pulled her into a hug.

"Yea I know, gosh it seems like that was only yesterday, and now look at us. Happily married, two crazy kids and another one on the way. Doesn't get much better than that now does it Mr. Grayson?" She had her arms wrapped around him as she looked up at him with her pearly smile that always made him melt, even to that very day.

Richard kissed her forehead softly, "No, I don't think it can." He murmered something softly to her which made her smile. Kissing her lips softly, he heard the kids run in, dressed and ready to go to work with their parents.

"Eww..." Said Alexis and Cameron in unison.

Kori and Richard pulled away, chuckling slightly at the kids. "Alright, lets go." Said Kori, taking Alexis' hand in her left hand, and Richard's in her right as Richard held Cameron's hand with his right.

They arrived at the talent agnecy fifteen minutes later after having a slight fight with the kids over who would sit where in the car. Walking inside the media swarmed all over the family, bombarding them with questions.

"Kori Grayson, how long are you planning to be staying here at the agency?" Asked a reporter, thrusting a microphone in front of her face.

"Um, for a while I suppose, until I need to just stay home." Kori let out a small smile as Richard kissed her cheek before disappearing with the two kids.

Watching them leave, she excused herself from the reporters after a few more questions, and went to the elevator and hit the up button. Waiting for the elevator, she felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. Standing face to face with her was her brother in law, Xavier. "Kori, long time no see." Said Xavier, giving Kori a small peck on the cheek.

Kori rolled her eyes, and pushed Xavier away, "Sure, whatever, what do you want Xavier?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against the wall as she stared him down.

"Actually I'm looking for my brother, have you seen him?" Asked Xavier, staring directly into Kori's emerald eyes with his own gray eyes.

Kori shook her head, "No, last time I saw him he was walking off, taking out kids somewhere." She heard the elevator doors open, then turned and stepped inside. She watched the doors close as she leaned back against the wall and smiled. Her smile faded quickly as the elevator stopped moving and smoke began filling in. Letting out a scream she hit the button in the elevator to call for help, and began yelling into it, "HELP! SOMEONE!" She let go of the button and began to cough as she fell to the floor.

Richard held Alexis in one arm and held Cameron's hand with his free hand as he watched the Wayne Talent Agency go up in flames. Looking around as the people came out of the building he searched for Kori in a panic. He didn't know what he'd do without her, let alone how the kids would be able to handle her not being there. Spotting Xavier running up to him, he glared at him, "XAVIER! WHERE'S KORI?" Demanded Richard, as Xavier tried to catch his breath.

"Kori...Inside...Elevator...When...Fire...Started...Probably...Still...Trapped." Said Xavier in between his breaths.

Richard nearly dropped Alexis, but grabbed ahold of her and Cameron tighter as he made his way over to Bruce. Handing the two kids to Bruce, Richard looked back up at the building going up in flames as firefighters just finally made their way into the building. "Richard, what are you doing?" Asked Bruce as Richard began to run towards the building.

Stopping, he turned aroud and stared at Bruce, "I'm going to find my wife." Without letting Bruce get in another word, he took off into the burning building.

--------------------

Kori lay on the floor of the elevator, curled up in a ball coughing as more smoke began to fill the elevator. Looking over she saw the two elevator doors open, and looked out at who had opened them. She could hardly see a thing, her eyes stung so badly she couldn't focus on who the person was. Feeling two stong arms pick her up bridal style, she immediatly knew who it was, just by the touch, "Richard?" Kori asked weakly, placing her face in his chest to keep her eyes from hurting anymore.

Richard held her close as he made the jump from the elevator to the ground since the elevator had made it a couple feet before stopping. "Shh...Kori, you'll be alright." He jumpped out of the way as a pillar fell infront of them, blocking the way. Making his way around it, the roof started to crumble as he made a mad dash for the door, hearing Kori moan in pain. Finally reaching the door, he pushed it open as the roof fell behind them.

Laying her on the ground, he watched her head fall slightly to the side, "Kori, Kori baby wake up." Feeling a pointy heel step on his hand he jerked away from Kori as he stared up at Babs, "What do you want Babs?" Asked Richard as he glared at her.

Babs kicked Richard in the gut as she glared back at him, "Thats for marrying her." As Richard stood up, she punched him in the nose, "And thats for having kids with her." As was about to punch Richard again when she tackled to the ground. Flipping around, she saw an exhausted Kori struggle under her grasp as she grinned evily down at the red head.

"Kori!" Yelled Richard as he tried to go and pry Babs off Kori, but was shoved away by Babs herself. As Babs turned back to Kori, Kori managed to punch Babs in the face, and shove her off of her.

"Looks like you're going to need a new nose." Said Kori, with a small grin plastered on her face. The smile from her face fell as Babs punched her in the stomach really hard, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was looking up and watching Richard tap Babs on the shoulder before punching her in the face before she too fell to the ground.

-------------------

"Kori...Kori, are you awake?" Asked Richad as Kori's eyes fluttered open slightly.

Letting out a small groan she put her hand to her head as she tried to remember all that had happened, "Where am I?" Asked Kori in a weak voice.

Richard gave her hand a small squeeze as she stared him, "You're at the hospital, you've been out of it for two days straight. The kids are with Bruce right now, so don't worry about them. But there is something you might not be too happy about."

Kori stared up at him, and felt a pain on her stomach. "Babs...she kicked me. Wait, I'm almost three months pregnant what-" She was cut off by Richard's fingers on her lips.

"You were almost three months pregnant, not anymore..." Richard looked away as he said this, taking his fingers away from her lips.

Kori stared at him, "Wha-What? No, how, why. Babs. That Bitch! I'm going to kill her!" Kori sat up but layed back down after feeling the pain in her abdomin. She stared at the ceiling and began to cry, "Richard..."

Richard embraced her in a hug as tears continued to flow from her eyes, not being able to handle the fact that she'd lost a child to Babs. Babs. That girl was so dead. "Kori, don't worry, its not like we can't have another child."

Kori managed to get over the pain and sat up, "THATS NOT THE POINT RICHARD!" She saw his hurt expression, and softened her tone, "The point is that we lost a child Richard, you're not going to be able to replace that child even if it isn't born yet." She caressed his cheek and gave a faint smile as to reassure him.

Richard smiled back slightly, "You're right Kori, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He kissed her hand softly as he watched her roll over and stare out the window. "Kori, are you going to be ok?"

Kori nodded, "Yes, I just would like some more time to rest." She closed her eyes and Richard nodded. He stayed in the room, his hand in her's as he smiled down at her as she slept, not wanting to miss another minute of his life with her.

------------------------

A week later, Richard came into his and Kori's bedroom to find her sitting on the window seat staring out at the rain that had been pouring down for the past two days. Walking over to her, he sat down at the other end of the window seat and looked at her, she hadn't eaten in five days and she was beginning to show nothing but bones. "Kori, you have to come eat. I'm not going to let you stay like this, the kids are worried sick about you." Said Richard, putting a hand on her knee as he rubbed it gently.

Kori turned to face him for the first time in the past five days and sighed. "I will don't worry."

Richard stared at her, it was the first time he'd seen her face in the past two days, her cheek bones were very noticable and she was looking very pale, and she was never one to be pale. "Kori come on, I'm taking you downstairs and you're eating whether you like it or not." He stood up, and helped Kori stand up.

Her knees trembled slightly, but she managed to stand up alright. Letting him lead her to the kitchen, she sat at the table as he made her some lunch. Setting the chicken and mashed potatoes down infront of her, she stared at it before digging in. As she finished her food, she looked up at him and smiled slightly for the first time in a week. "Thanks Richard..."

Richard smiled, and took her hand in his own, "Its alright, I need to take care of you, you're my wife." He rubbed her hand gently as they stared into each others eyes. "Kor, there's something we need to talk about."

She stared at him with fear in her eyes, "Um, yes?"

"Bruce offered me a job, but its really different than what I've ever done." Said Richard, looking away from her slightly.

"Thats great, where is it at? At Wayne Tower?" She raised an eyebrow wondering what he could be hiding from her.

"Um, yea, it is. I'm um going to work in one of the offices up there, but its a night job, crazy I know." Said Richard. He hated lying to her, but there was no way he'd tell her about his real job, not yeat anyways.

Kori stood up abruptly, "RICHARD GRAYSON! YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR AREN'T YOU?!?!" She glared at him, but he put his hands on her shoulders, and sat her back down in her seat.

"Kori, no I promise I'm not having an affair, you can ask Bruce, and he'll tell you about my night shift. I'd never break our vowels, infact I had an idea." Said Richard, stooping down infront of her, and getting on one knee.

"Richard..." She stared down at him as he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket.

Opening the box, Kori gasped at the sight, there was a platinum band with small diamonds in the shape of hearts all around it. "Kori Grayson, will you marry me again?"

Kori smiled, and threw her arms around him, "OF COURSE!" She let him pick her up and spin her around as he slipped the ring on her middle finger, next to her wedding ring.

Richard kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Looking out the window, Richard saw that night was approaching, and kissed Kori once more. "I've got to go, I'll be back soon, I promise." Kissing her once more passionetly, he walked out the door, and escaped off into the night.

---------------------

Ok so there's that chapter I suck at depression cause I'm an overly happy person, most of the time. Well I'm hoping you all could maybe have guessed what Richard's new job was, and if you can't don't fret, all will be revealed soon! Anyways please please please review! The next chapter should be out sometime this week, hopefully Nightstar doesn't kill me! -Runs away before she can catch me-

AlwaysLoveYou


	3. Hero

A/N:So happy you guys loved the last chapter, but Richard and his night job hmm...all will be revealed soon! And you all better love me because I'm seriously falling asleep at the keyboard, lets put it this way, school was WAY too long today.

Disclaimer:Don't own the teen titans the closest thing that I own is the words 'Kid Flash' written on my hand lol.

Chapter 3-Hero

------------------------

Kori lay up in her's and Richard's room all alone as she stared at the alarm clock which now said it was three thirty in the morning. She couldn't sleep, she'd tried many times but still couldn't fall asleep. Her arms were wrapped around Richard's two pillows as she now stared down at where he should have been laying next to her. Hearing the front door unlock, she hopped out of bed, and ran down the steps, praying that Richard was home and alright. Standing at the bottom of the steps, she watched the tall dark figure fumble for the light switch, and eventually found it. Turning on the light, it came face to face with Kori, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Richard Grayson, you have some explaining to do mister."

Richard stood there frozen, had she been awake the whole time he was gone? Or had he awaken her? "Kori, I told you I was at work, I swear that my job is nothing you should worry about." He watched her gaze soften, and embraced her in a hug.

Kori hugged him back as he held her close, smiling to herself, "I believe you, I was just worried." She pulled back from the hug and smiled up at him. "Now lets go Prince Charming, we need to go to bed." She turned to head up the steps, but he scooped her up bridal style, getting a laugh from her. "Richard, what are you doing?" Asked Kori as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the steps.

Richard chuckled slightly, and smiled wider as she snuggled her head close to his chest, "Well I am taking you my wonderful wife to bed seeing as how you are exhausted and I know I am." He made his way into their bedroom, and layed her down on the bed. Taking off his shirt, he climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers over both of them as she snuggled close to him, laying her head on his arm instead of his chest.

Looking up at him, she smiled as his lips touched her own with a small soft kiss as she returned it. "Oh, tomorrow night, well I guess it'd be tonight, but anyways me and Rachel are going out and Bruce already said he could watch the kids for us. I hope you don't mind, you know since you're working late and stuff." She felt his arms tighten around her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Richard closed his eyes and sighed slightly, "Thats fine, but where are you guys going?" He really didn't want her going to clubs without him, it was too dangerous, but then again he knew the one way he could protect her.

Kori closed her eyes as her breathing fell into a rythm with his own, "We're just going out to dinner for a girls night since we don't get to have those anymore. We might catch a movie after wards, but probably just dinner. Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, its just girls night out." She placed a comforting hand on his chest as the two of them began to drift to sleep, and smiled to herself.

"Alright. I love you Kori..."Said Richard, holding her as close as possible.

"I love you too Richard..." Said Kori, finally managing to fall asleep for the first time that night, with her husband holding onto her, ready to never let go.

-----------------

The next evening, Kori stood in the bathroom as she put in her diamond stud earrings as she made sure the towel around her wouldn't fall. The kids had left with Bruce hours ago, and Richard would probably be leaving soon for his new 'job'. Hearing someone knock on the bathroom door, she walked over to the door an opened it. "Richard, why do you insist on knocking? You live here too you know." She smiled as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, but deepening it as he pushed his tongue in her mouth.

His hand made its way down her back, and finally rested on the small of her back as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. Pulling away, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "I've got to go, its starting to get dark, but I'll be home about the same time as last night." He leaned down and kissed her once more as he held her close before exiting the room and leaving the house.

Kori sighed as she sat down to dry her wet auburn hair, she wasn't ready to accept the fact that Richard may or may not have a dangerous job. Turning on the blow dryer, she began to dry her hair, not really paying any attention to the time. After putting on a little bit of makeup and pulling her hair into a neat bun, she slipped on faded blue jeans and a red tanktop as she slipped on her black stiletto heels. Grabbing her jean jacket, she searched for her black _Prada_ purse, and finally found it as her cell phone rang, probably Rachel telling her that she was there. Walking outside she got into Rachel's car and laughed, "So we are all totally crazy, atleast according to my husband."

Rachel chuckled slightly as they pulled out onto the main road, she had left Gar at home with Nicolas and Nicole while she and Kori went out and had their girl time, which meant dinner and probably shopping. Pulling into a parking spot at the Olive Garden, the two girls stepped out in their casual wear. Rachel was wearing dark wash jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and black boots. Her hair was left down, and was now blowing in the wind as they made their way into the restaurant. "So, how are you feeling about Richard's new job, still hating it?" Asked Rachel as they were seated.

Kori nodded, "Yea I do, I mean sure I know for a fact that he isn't having an affair since Bruce told me that for a fact he had his eye on Richard the whole time, which makes me feel a little better. And besides he knows he'd be dead if he ever did something to betray my trust." She took a sip of her wine as she watched their current waiter try to hit on her and Rachel.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off as she ordered the chicken parmesean, and waited for Rachel to order. Handing the menu's to their waiter, she was thankful that the waiter left as she took another sip of her wine. "Thats good that you trust him, I mean if Gar ever got a job like that, I'd be really pissed." Said Rachel, chuckling slightly.

Kori smiled, "Well Garfield is wonderful and he would never do anything to hurt you." She watched as the waiter handed them their food, smiling at Kori in a flirtacious manner, but she just ignored it and dug into her food as she continued to chat with Rachel.

Thirty minutes later, the two girls made their way to the strip mall that was beside Olive Garden since they always did that after they ate. Rachel went into one of the stores, but Kori decided to wait outside as she stared up at the stars in the sky, wishing that Richard was there. Feeling a hand grab her arm and pull her off into an ally, she tried to pull her arm away but the person was too strong for her. "LET GO!" Yelled Kori, finally pulling her arm away, only to be pushed up against the wall of a building. She saw that the person was infact a man, and he pulled something out of his pocket, a knife. 'Oh shit...' thought Kori as he brought the knife up to her throat.

"Give me your purse..." Said the man, reaching for Kori's purse, who held it back. She realized his hand was now sneaking its way up the front of her shirt as tears began to fall down her face.

"Please...stop..." She closed her eyes as his face came closer to her's, but heard the man moan in pain as he fell to the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw a shadowy figure stand infront of her, his foot on the man's chest as he glared down at her attacker.

"Who are you to be attacking an innocent woman such as her?" Asked the masked shadowed figure, with his fists clenched together. As Kori looked up, she saw Batman flying above them, and realized that her hero wasn't Batman. Watching the 'hero' pick up her attacker and lead him back to the street where Batman stood waiting with the police, he handed him over, and rushed over to Kori, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the ground in shock. "Miss, are you ok?"

Kori looked up at her rescuer with fear in her eyes, really wishing that Richard was here now. "I-I think so..." She looked away, and put a hand to her chest, trying to get her heart to stop racing. She felt him scoop her up in his arms, there was something familiar about his touch, but she couldn't quite place it. She let him carry her out of the ally and over to Batman, her head curled up against his arm.

Batman looked at Kori who was curled up in her rescuers arms, fear in her eyes as she stared back at the two super heroes. "Nightwing, good job, this woman here probably owes you her life." He stared down at her left hand that rested against Nightwing's chest, "And apparently so does her husband."

Nightwing looked down at her ring and gave the best surprised look that he could, "Oh, I guess so." He looked at Batman, "I should take her home, she's too startled to drive herself home."

Batman nodded, "Alright," He looked down at Kori, "miss is this alright with you?"

The only thing Kori could do was nod her head, as she stared up at the famous Batman and his new sidekick. As Nightwing carried her to the N-Cycle, he smiled down at her and held her closer to him. Setting her down, he climbed on first, and offered her his hand. Kori took his hand and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on." Said Nightwing, revving the engine before taking off down the street.

Kori managed to yell out the directions to her home to him, then rested her head on his back as they sped down the street, everything just a blur as they passed. As they got to Kori's home, Nightwing shut off the engine, and carried her up to the door. Kori looked up at him a question crossing her mind, "Who are you?"

Nightwing sat her down on her doorstep, and kissed her softly. Pulling away from her he stared at her shocked expression, "Nightwing."

--------------------

Well sorry that this chapter was short, I just really wanted to end the chapter like that, and well the end of the chapter came a lot sooner than I thought it would. Anyways please review! I'm off to work on new chapters, o and if you ever read One Jump City, I'm going to redo the whole thing, so just be on the lookout for the revised chapters.

AlwaysLoveYou


	4. Better Than Me

A/N:So I hate to diappoint, but I'm slow down on my writing since I have slid down hill since I've first started writing. I'll have a new chapter up each week I hope, but its not going to be everyday since well Tennis season is starting, and its almost the end of the school year, time to go out and have some fun, besides with getting my temps and all I'm gonna want to go everywhere. Anyways here we go with the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer:I own my own sanity...thank goodness, and I do not own any of the songs that are in this fic.

Chapter 4-Better Than Me

----------------------

Kori stared at Nightwing, and put her fingers up to her lips. Did he just kiss her? "Y-You shouldn't have done that." Said Kori, glaring up at Nightwing who leaned down and kissed her again. She pushed him off gently, and let him hold her hands to his chest. "My husband is so going to kill you...and me."

Nightwing laughed, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." His voice was in a whisper that she could barely hear, but she could understand them. She noticed he reached for his mask, but a pair of headlights appeared in the driveway, signaling that Rachel had probably noticed she'd gone missing or something. Turning back to Nightwing as Rachel got out of the car and ran up to her, he kissed Kori again before disappearing into the night.

"KORI!" Yelled Rachel, running up to her friend who leaned against her door in shock. She wrapped her arms around her friend as she lead her inside her house. "Kori are you ok? I ran into Batman and he told me what had happened to you, and that Nightwing had brought you home, then I saw, I saw him kiss you! Kori are you alright?"

Kori stared back at Rachel, "I can't believe I let him do that, he did it three times but I never tried to stop him! Rachel what have I done? I've betrayed Richard, and now I can't help but feel guilty." Tears ran down her face as she sank to the floor and cried into the hardwood floor. After about twenty minutes of having Rachel consault her that it wasn't her fault, she let Rachel lead her to the couch so she could lay there and wait for Richard.

It was about three in the morning when Rachel heard the front door open and saw Richard walk in with a confused look on his face. "What happened?" Noticing his wife passed out on the couch, he ran over to her, "Is she okay?" He noticed her tear streaked face and picked her up bridal style as he looked back at Rachel, "You can go home Rachel, I can take it from here."

Rachel nodded and exited their house as Richard carried Kori upstairs and into their room. Laying her down on the bed she awoke and looked up at Richard, "Richard..." She began to bawl again and hugged her knees to her chest.

Richard lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Kori whats wrong?" He ran his hands over her arms trying to calm her down.

Kori rolled over and faced him, "I-I was attacked tonight while Rachel and I were shopping. I really don't want to talk about it though." Her voice was shaking as she spoke as he pulled her closer to him.

"WHAT? Are you alright?" Asked Richard, kissing her face all over as in reassurance that she was ok.

Kori smiled at Richard as his lips finally found her's and kissed him back. "Don't forget we have that dinner party at Bruce's tomorrow night, he did say that the kids would stay there until we leave to go home from the party."

Richard nodded, "I won't forget." He kissed her passionetly as he rolled ontop of her as he held one of her hands in his own as his hand managed to trail up the front of her shirt. He managed to slip her shirt over her head as his fingers trailed their way down her torso.

Kori looked up at him as she slipped off his shirt, "Richard, are you sure you want to risk me having another child?" She felt his hand unbuttoning her pants as they slid down her waist, realizing that he really didn't care.

Richard looked back at her, "Kori, I promise you this time that I won't let anyone near you or the baby if you do end up pregnant."

Kori nodded as they finished removing each others clothing as he reassured her that everything would be fine by kissing her passionetly before things got heated.

----------------

Waking up the next morning, Kori grumbled slightly as she hit Richard in the face on accident. Richard sat up, "Ow, what was that for?" He saw that she was still asleep, and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to him. "Wake up Star." Said Richard, whispering in her ear.

Kori groaned and turned to face him, her eyes opening slightly. "Ugh its morning already?" She burried her head in Richard's chest, smiling to herself slightly.

Richard laughed, and kissed the top of her head, "Yes it is, time to wake up Star."

Kori looked up at him and rose an eyebrow, "Fine fine ROBIN." She watched his confused face, and laughed, "Its just my nickname for you." She smiled and snuggled back up against him. "Do we really have to go to Bruce's dinner party?"

Richard laughed, and pulled her ontop of him, "Yes Kori, we do." He noticed her face sadden, and wondered what was bothering her. "Hey, whats wrong?" He held her close to him, his hands resting on the small of her back.

Kori forced a smile, and shook her head, "Nothing, I was just hoping you didn't have to work tonight." She rested her head on his shoulder as his hand made its way back up to her head and stroaked her hair.

Richard smiled, "I don't, I promise." He kissed her softly, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Kori smiled, and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to stroak her hair.

Kori pulled up, and ran her fingers through his messy jet black hair and laughed. "Alright, we need to get up Mr. Grayson, we have to go and get ready." She rolled off the bed, taking the oversized comforter with her, and headed into the bathroom.

Richard laughed, and shook his head as he snuggled back under the blankets until his cell phone began to ring. Getting up, he slipped on a pair of shorts and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

-----------------

It was almost seven o'clock, and Kori stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing off any lint that may have gotten on her black strapless dress. She loved this dress, it was form fitting until it hit her hips, which is where it flared out, only going just past her knees. The dress didn't have any designs, it was just black. Slipping on her black open toed heels, she smiled to herself as she touched the heart necklace that lay on her breastbone. Hearing the bathroom door open, she turned to see Richard standing there with a smile crossing his face. "Hey gorgeous." Said Richard as Kori walked over to him, kissing him softly.

Kori smiled as he kissed her back, pulling her hair out of its neat bun. "Hey what was that for." Said Kori, pulling away from him and placing her hands on her hips.

Richard laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him as he ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand. "I like your hair better when its down." Said Richard seductively.

Kori giggled, "Oh, alright. But we better get a move on." She stared at him and smiled. She loved it when he wore his tux, he looked so hansome, especially when his unruly ebony hair fell slightly into his dark blue eyes.

Richard smiled as he took her hand in his own, leading her into the hallway and down the stairs. As they exited the house, Richard slipped his arm around her waist, and lead her to the limo that Bruce had sent for them. As they got in, Richard looked over at Kori, and smiled. "I promise you that tonight is going to be perfect, and nothing is going to interrupt us." Kori smiled back at him, and leaned in, kissing his lips softly.

"Mr and Mrs. Grayson, we have arrived." Said the driver.

"Thank you." Said Richard, opening the door, and offering his hand to Kori as she got out.

Shutting the door, Richard gave Kori's hand a small squeeze as they entered Wayne Manor. Kori always loved comming here, it was probably one of her favorite places to be, besides in her bedroom with Richard. Walking into the ballroom, Kori smiled again, she loved this place, there were many great memories there. Escorting Kori over to the table, they only got half way there when Bruce managed to grab Richard's arm. "Richard, a word please."

Richard nodded, and kissed Kori on the cheek, before disappearing with Bruce into the crowd. Kori sighed as she sat down to the table watching everyone dance to _Things I'll Never Say_, trying not to focus on the fact that Bruce was probably telling Richard that he'd have to go to the office or something. After the song ended and _Everything You Ever Wanted_ began to play, Kori looked up and saw Richard smiling down at her. "May I have this dance Mrs. Grayson?"

Kori smiled, "Yes you may Mr. Grayson." She took his hand, and he lead her to the dance floor. Putting one hand on her waist as she put one hand on his shoulder, they took each others hands and began to dance.

'_I walk the line, leave it all behind  
I've been waiting forever  
Let's go back in time when I could read your mind  
Still I've been waiting_'

Kori smiled up at Richard as they swayed back and forth, not caring about the other people all around them.

'_It took the seasons going by  
To know it's not my fault_

I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be anything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you'

Richard smiled down at her as she leaned her head against his chest, then rested his chin atop her head.

'_It's been so long since you've been home  
I used to wait up forever  
I used to say a prayer, wishing you were there  
I'm still waiting_

You told me once you'd show up  
But I fell for that before, I fell to pieces  
Then I woke up to no one  
Just a picture of Jesus and a house left in pieces

It took the seasons going by  
To know it's not my fault'

Kori looked back up at him and smiled again as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

'_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be anything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you_

I want you, I need you  
I want to believe you'

Richard stared into her emerald eyes, and pulled her closer as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I love you Kori."

Kori smiled, and leaned up so she whisper into his ear, "I love you too Richard."

Richard kissed her cheek, then turned back to whisper in her ear, "I've got to go, something came up." He kissed her lips softly before running out of the ballroom, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor all alone.

------------------

Sitting out on the balcony about an hour later, she stared out at the summer night sky as tears rolled down her face. "Richard..." whispered Kori, continuing to stare out at the stars that seemed to sparkle a lot more that night.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Nightwing standing there with a startled expression. Had he been there the whole time? "Oh, sorry miss, I didn't see you out here." Said Nightwing as he looked at Kori's tear stained cheeks.

Kori shook her head, "Its alright, I was just out here thinking..." She looked up at Nigtwing, and smiled slightly.

"So what made you cry?" Asked Nightwing, holding out his hand for her, offering her to dance with him to _Better Than Me_.

Kori took his hand, and began to dance with him the same way she had with Richard. "My husband, thats who made me cry." Said Kori, burrying her head in his chest without thinking.

'_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you_

_  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _'

Nightwing removed his hand from her's, and draped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he did so. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you."

'_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures   
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room _

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_'

Kori nodded, "I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but I wish that he was here, you know holding me close and whispering in my ear telling me how beautiful I am. Or just simply being here and being with me, I just need him."

'_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end _

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)   
(You deserve much better than me)_'

Nightwing rested his chin ontop of her head, and Kori smiled. Something about his touch was just so familiar, they way he held her, the way he spoke to her in such a caring manner, and when he kissed her, it all seemed so familiar.Suddenly it hit her, and it hit her hard. Reaching up before he had time to react, she removed his mask and gasped. Standing infront of her was her very own husband, Richard Grayson.

--------------------

Ok so that wasn't a very big cliff hanger but oh well, it was meant to be ended that way. Anyways I'll be slowing up on my writing, but don't fret I am not giving up! As always, Review!

AlwaysLoveYou_  
_


	5. I'll Never Break Your Heart

A/N:Ugh Fanfic was being retarted last weekend and I couldn't update so thats why it took me forever to put up the last chapter and I apologize, even though its not my fault. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, I loved them, I better stop babbling now and start writing before Nightstar and Headstrong come after me. O.o...

Disclaimer:I think I own my sanity...not the Teen Titans though

Chapter 5-I'll Never Break Your Heart

--------------------------

"Ri-Richard..." Whispered Kori, backing away from him. She couldn't believe that he had lied to her, what was this? Some kind of sick joke?

"Kori, I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt her hand slap him across the face, hard. Now he knew what all those other guys who'd ever touched her felt like when she slapped them, and man it hurt like hell.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME RICHARD!" Screamed Kori, as she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her around the side of the building.

Richard back her up against the wall, and held her there, "Kori just give me a chance to explain. Bruce told me to go to Wayne Enterprises for a meeting that night, and he explained about this new job, being Nightwing. At first I didn't want to do it because I know you wouldn't like it, but it was either that or no job at all, besides I get to save people, which is what I've always wanted to do. Then when I saw you being attacked, and Kori, I swear, I've never been so scared in my life, and I was glad that I was able to save you." Richard smiled to himself as she let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

Kori wrapped her arms around him, and burried her head in his chest. As she began to cry, she was able to whisper out a few words. "You promised you would never hurt me." Whispered Kori, tears continuing to roll down her face as she kept her face burried in his chest.

Richard looked down at her, "Kori, I-" He was caught off guard when she leaned up and kissed him passionetly. As she pulled away, he stared down at her, "I didn't deserve that Kori. I hurt you, and I promised you that I never would."

Kori looked up at him, "Richard...I know that you had a duty to do, but did it really require you to lie to me about it? Do you know how scared I was that you had a night job, I mean I thought that you really were cheating on me, but deep down I knew you wouldn't do that to me even though something was telling me that you were." She stared up at him, and shook her head, "Nevermind, sorry I was just rambling on like I do when I'm upset or nervous or-"

Richard cut her off by kissing her softly, and running his hands down her back till they rested on the small of her back. As he pulled away she pulled him closer to her, smiling as she did so, "Why Mrs. Grayson, are we feeling fiesty today?" Asked Richard, trying to conceal his laugh.

Kori grinned at him, wrapping her arms around him, "Maybe..." Her grin turned to a genuine smile as he leaned down and kissed her softly, rocking her back and forth as he kissed her.

Richard pulled away, "I've got to go Kori, wait up for me at home?" Kori nodded, and Richard kissed her softly once more. Putting his mask back on, he escaped off into the night, leaving Kori standing alone on the balcony.

----------------------

"Mommy, where is daddy" Asked Alexis as Kori carried her and Cameron out to the limo that Bruce had sent for them earlier.

As she opened the door to get in, she froze in fear, there sitting back in the seat was the person she least wanted to see, Luke Slade. "Hello Kori..." Said Slade, getting out of the car and playing with the end of her hair.

Kori set Alexis down beside Cameron and whispered a code she'd taught them if she or anyone else was in danger and they needed help. As soon as they heard the word, the two six year olds dashed into the house in search of Bruce. Seeing the two run off, Slade ran after them, but didn't get very far because he was jumped by Kori. She managed to get him away from the door and yell for help, but it wasn't enough. Feeling him grab onto her upper arms, he flipped her over his head and threw her down the concreate steps that led up to the Wayne mansion. Watching her hit her head on one of the steps, he smiled as she continued to roll down the next few steps before running into the house to get the twins. Chasing after Alexis first, he ran up the marble steps that lead to the second story, but just as he almost had her, he felt someone grab him and throw him down the marble staircase. "I don't think you'll be touching young Miss Grayson."

Slade whipped around and stared up at Batman who hid Alexis behind him as she clutched onto her brother. Slade ran to attack them again, but was pushed back down by Batman, "I also don't think that you needed to be attacking their mother either." With that Batman leapt down the steps and wrestled Slade back to the floor.

Outside, Kori awoke, touching her head as she stared around at everything around which was blurry at the moment. "My head..." moaned Kori, touching a spot on her forehead and wincing. As she moved her fingers back into her view, she saw blood on them, probably from where she'd landed on the concrete. As she tried to stand up, she felt two strong arms scoop her up and carry her to a safe spot. "Richard..." Whispered Kori, resting her head against his chest as he held her close to him.

Nightwing sat down on a bench in the garden with her still in his arms, stroaking her hair with his free hand. "Kori, are you alright?" Asked Nightwing, rocking her back and forth in his arms as she clung onto him.

Everything was blurry to her, but she managed to nod her head, "Yeah, I think so. But, the kids! Where are they?" She winced as he touched the spot on her forehead that was bleeding.

"You're going to need to have that looked at, it doesn't look good." Said Nightwing, wiping away some of the blood, causing her to groan. "The kids should be safe, Batman's protecting them." Kori nodded, and began to doze off, her head falling to the side slightly, "Kori, don't do this to me, stay awake..." He realized that she wasn't going to stay conscious much longer and that he needed to get her to the hospital, so he stood up, keeping her in his arms, and ran as fast as he could since the hospital was not too far.

As he arrived at the hospital, he rushed into the emergency room, his wife laying limp in his arms as blood trickled down her face. "I NEED A DOCTOR!" Yelled Nightwing, walking down the hallway until he found one. A doctor rushed towards Nightwing, seeing Kori in her current state, he grabbed a stretcher and took Kori from Nightwing. As the doctor placed Kori on the stretcher and rushed her away, Nightwing began to cry. He cried because he should've been there protecting Kori, he cried because he didn't know if his kids were safe, and he cried because he knew how much he was breaking Kori's heart. As he left the hospital, he ran as fast as he could to Wayne Manor to see what was happening, and to make sure Alexis and Cameron were alright.

"NIGHTWING!" Yelled Bruce from the ballroom as he spotted the superhero walking down the hallway.

Seeing that most of the guests were still at the party, Nightwing rose a brow, "Where's Alexis and Cameron?" Asked Nightwing as Bruce lead him to the Batcave.

Bruce smiled, "They are up in their rooms safe and sound and asleep."

Nightwing escaped down the hall of the batcave, and changed from his superhero gear to his normal clothes. Putting his outfit away, he walked back to where Bruce was sitting at a computer going over what was going on. "Bruce, I have to get back to the hospital, Kori's there and-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Richard..." Said a weak voice from the other end of the phone.

"KORI!" Said Richard, grabbing the keys to Bruce's black motorcycle, and walking out of the Batcave.

"Richard, listen to me, I can't talk long, but I need you to get here. I need you to tell me that Alexis and Cameron are alright, and I need you to promise me something." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to him.

Richard hopped on the motorcycle, and started it up, "Kori, the kids are fine, I'm on my way, what do you want me to promise you?"

Kori closed her eyes, "I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me that you'll protect Alexis and Cameron from anything like you protected me." Her hand trembled, causing her to almost drop her cellphone.

Richard turned off the motorcycle, and hopped off. He began to run down the street, keeping the phone up to his ear, "Kori, nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it." He could hear her breathing becoming shallow, and quickened his pace.

Arriving at the hospital a couple minutes later, he rushed into Kori's room to see her staring at him with tired, sad emerald eyes. "Hi..." Said Kori, trying to keep her eyes open.

Richard quickly walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair that was placed beside the bed, "Kori, I'm sorry."

Kori's eyes widened, "Why are you sorry Richard?" She managed to grab his hand weakly, and gave it a small squeeze.

Richard kissed her forehead softly, and held her hand tighter, "I'm sorry because I wasn't there to save you this time, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for Alexis and Cameron tonight, and I'm sorry for breaking your heart." By now tears were rolling down his face as he stared down at his wife who was crying also.

"Richard..." She didn't say anymore, then again she really didn't need to. She gave Richard's hand a small tug, and he planted his lips on her own.

As they pulled away, Richard smiled as he heard the words that he'd been hoping she'd say, "I forgive you."

Leaning down again, he kissed her softly, and ran his free hand through her hair. "I love you Kori."

Kori smiled, and kissed him back, "I love you too Richard."

---------------------

God I'm slow. Anyways, HUGE thanks to Headstrong, she helped me decide how to end this chapter, snaps for her. -Snaps fingers- Anyways, sorry for taking like a week to update, but I've been busy, lazy, loaded with homework, hanging out with friends, and enjoying the nice weather. So anyways, review! The next chapter will be up soon...hopefully.

AlwaysLoveYou


	6. I'll Stand Up With You Forever

A/N:Well its official, I'm really lazy. I mean come on, I havent updated this story in like two weeks, what the hell is my problem?? Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I loved them all. And have any of you seen Spiderman 3?? THAT MOVIE IS THE FREAKING BOMB!

Disclaimer:Umm...I own the Trouble in Tokyo dvd, does that count??

Chapter 6-I'll Stand up With you Forever

----------------------

Watching her chest rise and fall as the sunlight poured through her hospital room window, Richard Grayson smiled to himself, knowing that everything would be ok. Well atleast he hoped it would be. Glancing up at the clock, it said that it was almost nine thirty in the morning, which meant he'd been with her all night, and had fallen asleep for a couple hours, but that was beside the point. He needed for Kori to be ok, they were supposed to renew their vows, and have another child. He couldn't live without her, he needed her, more than anything else in this world.

"Mr. Grayson?"

Turning his head towards the voice, Richard rose an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Mr. Wayne is here and he'd like to speak with you." Said the nurse, glancing over at Kori, who was still asleep or unconscious, Richard wasn't quite sure which.

Standing up, he made his way past the nurse and down the hall where Bruce was waiting for him, "Hey Bruce."

Bruce embraced Richard in a hug, "How is she?"

Pulling back from the hug, Richard's eyes drifted towards the ground, "I'm not really sure, she's been out of it since about two in the morning. But she's better than she was was when she was first brought here."

Bruce nodded, "Thats good, I don't need anything happening to my daughter in law."

Richard was shocked that Bruce cared enough for Kori to call her his daughter in law even though Richard wasn't really his son. Overall, it still made Richard happy to know that Bruce cared for more than just the two kids, then again deep down he knew that Bruce did care for all four of them, he just had a funny way of showing it. "Yea, I don't need anything happening to her either, I need her more than life itself."

Bruce sighed, "Richard, sometimes you've just got to put yourself ahead of others for once."

Richard looked at Bruce, "A wise man once told me that a husband has to put his wife before himself."

Bruce rose a brow, "Who said that?"

"You did."

"Oh."

Richard smiled, then turned as a nurse came down the hallway towards Bruce and Richard, "Mr. Grayson, your wife is awake and is calling for you."

Beaming with happiness, Richard took off back down the hall towards Kori's room. Entering the room, he smiled at the redhead as she stared out the window, just looking at the sun. Sensing his presence, Kori turned her head to face him, and smiled, "Hey."

Richard walked over to her bed and began stroaking her hair affectionetly, "Hey baby. How're you feeling?"

Kori shrugged, "Better I guess." She looked up at him as she intertwined her fingers with his own, "Whats on your mind?"

Richard squeezed her hand slightly, "Kor, I don't know how much longer I can do this," He saw her face fill with fear as he continued, "I mean I don't want to have you being in harms way all the time, and the same goes for the kids."

Kori looked down, "Are you saying you want to separate?"

Richard shook his head, "No! No Kor, I don't want that, god I would never want that. Its just I'm afraid that you'll get hurt or the kids will get hurt now that you know who I am."

Kori sighed, "Richard, this doesn't change anything, just because I know you are," She looked around the room to make sure no one else was around, and made sure the door was closed, "Nightwing, that doesn't change the fact that I can still be with you. And I know you love this job, and you've given up so much for me and for the kids in the past seven years, I don't want you to always have to wonder what could've been. Just live, live for today and reach for tomorrow. Just remember, whatever you decide, I'll be there for you." She placed her hand on his cheek, and smiled.

Richard smiled, "Thanks Kori. But I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be there for you from now on, even if it means putting my dreams on hold."

Kori sighed again, "Thats not what I want Richard, I don't want you to put your dreams on hold for me. I want you to live for the moment, and seize the day. Just do me a favor and do something for yourself that doesn't involve me or the kids. Go out and hang with the guys for a weekend or something, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

Richard laughed, "Alright, but I hope you know I've never once put my dreams on hold. Protecting you and just being there for you and the kids is my dream. Just being there for my family and spending time with them is the one thing I'll always want to do, I'll never want to just miss a chance to be with you three." Leaning down, he kissed her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kori kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. As his nose rested on her own, she smiled, "You know, I've been in this hospital a lot in the past couple weeks."

Richard chuckled, "Yea I've noticed." He kissed her softly once again, sucking on her bottom lip this time, not caring that the nurse had just walked in. Hearing the nurse clear her throat, Richard pulled back, and smiled down at Kori. Turning to the nurse, he rubbed Kori's hand with his thumb, "When can she go home?"

Helen, the nurse, studied her clipboard, "She should be fine to go home here in an hour or so, but she has a broken leg."

Kori groaned, "Crutches again?"

Richard had to chuckle as he turned back to Kori, "You're so cute when you're pissed off."

Kori rose a brow seductively, "Oh really?"

"Really."

Kori giggled as the nurse left to discharge her, then turned to Richard, "I guess I'd better get dressed huh?"

Richard nodded, "Yea, I brought you some clothes. Well actually Bruce did."

Handing her a bag, she looked inside, "These are new clothes. Bruce bought me new clothes...thats kind of weird."

Richard laughed, "Yea I guess you're right." Helping her up, he handed her the crutches the nurse had left, and watched her make her way into the bathroom.

Changing quickly, or as quickly as she could, Kori emerged from the bathroom, and noticed that Richard had left, leaving her alone. Making her way back over to the bed, she sat down, laying her crutches beside her, "Why is all this happening?" whispered Kori.

Hearing her door open, she looked up and saw two ebony haired children peek their heads inside the room, "MOMMY!"

Kori smiled as her two children ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, "Are you two ok?"

Alexis nodded as Kori sat both children on her lap as Richard stood in the doorway, smiling at his family. "Yes, we're fine. Batman saved us! He told us that Nightwing saved you, thats a good thing huh mommy?"

Kori looked up at Richard, and smiled, "Yea it is." She turned back to the kids as she spoke, holding them close to her.

"Mrs. Grayson, you're able to leave now." Said Helen.

Kori nodded as Richard came over and picked up the two children as Kori stood up, grabbing her crutches. "You ready?" Asked Richard, putting his hand on the small of her back as he held Alexis' hand with his free hand.

Kori smiled as she watched Alexis grab ahold of Cameron's hand, then turned to Richard, "Yea, lets go."

----------------------------

Opening the door to their home, Kori stepped inside with her crutches in tow, "Man, I swear people will never just leave us alone."

Richard laughed as he carried the sleeping twins up the stairs to their rooms, "I know what you mean."

Too tired to even try to make it up the steps, Kori made her way into the kitchen and began looking for something with chocolate, preferably chocolate covered pretzels. Pretzels, her favorite food in the world, other than mustard of course. Comming into the kitchen, Richard stared at Kori as she hopped up on one of the bar stools and began eating her pretzels, smiling to himself as he watched her. Deciding that he was tired of just watching her, he made his way towards her, and pulled the stool beside her's out, and sat down. "Hey baby."

Kori smiled, "Hey doll." She leaned over and kissed him softly, a chocolate covered pretzel in her hand.

Pulling back, Richard smiled at her, "I'm sorry."

Kori rose a brow, "I told you already that its ok."

Richard shrugged, "Yea I know, but I still feel awful about not being there for you last night. I mean I could've prevented this whole accident if I hadn't been off fighting crime."

Kori shook her head as Richard picked up her broken leg, and rested it on his lap, rubbing it gently. "Richard you don't know that, this probably would've happened anyways, or something worse. The point is that you love what you do and I'm not going to let this little incident upset you so much that it could ruin your career."

Richard continued to gently rub her leg, and shook his head, "Its not a career Kori, and its not something I want to do. Especially if it puts my family in harms way."

Kori sighed, "Richard..."

"Don't Richard me, Kori I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kori looked towards the ground, "I know."

Tucking his fingers under her chin, Richard tilted her face up so she could meet his eyes, "Kori, I'm just trying to protect you, you know that. I'm going to talk to Bruce, see if there's any job openings at Wayne Enterprises or something."

Kori pushed Richard's hand away, and grabbed her crutches, "Richard this is not what I want, and I know that you don't want this either." As she hobbled away, Kori knew that Richard was watching her, but she was so furious at the moment, she couldn't think straight.

Richard didn't move, he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He loved Kori, he loved her more than life itself, and he didnt want her or the twins to get hurt, and if quitting his job as Nightwing was the only way to keep his family safe, then so be it. Picking up the house phone, Richard dialed Bruce's number, and waited for him to pick up, "Bruce, its Richard, we need to discuss some things."

---------------------

Ok so after almost three weeks of not writing this, I decided you all deserve something out of me, even though its short. Hope you enjoyed it! Well exactly 1 month and school is out for the summer! Yep I'll be a big bad Sophomore next year, but as for the rest of this year, I need to bring up my Spanish grade so I'll probably be studying a lot more this last month of school but trust me, every chance I get I'll write. Well as always review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	7. Never Alone

**A/N:Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry the last chapter sucked, I just had no idea what to write, and this chapter was pretty hard to write too. Well sorry its taken so long, but here's the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song Never Again by BarlowGirl**

**Chapter 7-Never Alone**

**--------------------------**

Grumbling to herself as she sat down in the living room, Kori closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She and Richard had been fighting almost all week about him quitting his job as Nightwing and getting a job at Wayne Enterprises, and needless to say, things were not getting any better around the house. Grabbing a notebook nearby and a pen, she began to write a song, which is what she did when she was frustrated or angry.

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?

Kori smiled at the words on the paper, she hadn't written a song in a long while, and it felt good to write a song again. Grabbing her crutches, she hobbled over to the piano and began to play a couple notes, finding herself a tune. Finally finding herself a tune, she wrote a few more lines, adding a melody to those lines before deciding to sing it.

_"I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?"_

Unknown to Kori, Richard had been standing behind her the whole time she'd been playing and singing.

_"You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"__  
_

Kori smiled to herself, and began to jot down a few more lines, lost in her own little world, until Richard cleared his throat. Jumping at the sound of his voice, she turned to face him, "Um..."

"That was beautiful Kor." Said Richard, walking over and sitting down beside her on the piano bench.

Kori smiled slightly, "Thanks." Her voice was barely above a whisper, because she was still mad, and since she was embarrassed beyond all belief.

Richard kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry about all week and us fighting, you know I hate it when we fight."

Kori leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yea I know, but its just...you know what, never mind. We've moved on, lets just look ahead towards the future."

Richard kissed the top of her head, "Alright." Looking down at the paper, he read a few lines, "So why dont you sing me a verse of the song? It doesnt have to be the one right after the verse you just sang."

Kori smiled, "Alright." As she began to play a few chords, getting her melody, she finally found the melody of the part she was going to sing.

_"We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"_

As she stopped playing, Alexis and Cameron stood on the steps, and clapped, "Mommy that was awsome!" Said Alexis, running over to her parents, followed by Cameron.

Kori laughed, smiling to herself, as she embraced the two children in a hug, "Thank you." Her voice was more audible than when she'd spoken to Richard, but still quiet.

Richard rubbed her lower back gently as she held the two children, "Alexis, Cameron, why don't you two go play outside on the trampoline?"

Alexis and Cameron giggled before dashing off outside to jump on the trampoline, leaving their parents alone. Kori looked over at Richard, "So we're done with this whole fighting thing for sure?"

Richard wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side, "Over this whole job thing yes. We're going to fight over other things but not this, and not right now."

Kori nodded, "I know, I know we'll be ok."

Richard kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he rocked them gently, "You're my forever."

Kori's eyes had closed as she smiled, "God you're so sexy when you talk like that."

Richard chuckled slightly, "I aim to please."

Kori smiled as Richard leaned in and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry Kor, really I am."

Kori opened her eyes at the same time Richard did, and smiled, "Richard its alright, now lets go see what the kids are doing."

Richard nodded, standing up he handed her her crutches before heading outside onto the back deck. As the two of them stood on the deck, Kori and Richard smiled at their two children as they jumped on the trampoline, everything seemed perfect until they heard an explosion. Alexis and Cameron screamed as they jumped off the trampoline and began running towards the house, "MOMMY, DADDY!"

Before Kori even had to tell him, Richard dashed off into the yard after the kids, scooping them up in his arms, "Its ok kids, we'll be ok." Looking up at Kori, Richard ran as fast as he could with his two children in his arms to the back deck.

"Richard, what was that?" Asked Kori as Richard sat the two children down beside their mother.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Richard don't..."

Hearing another explosion, Kori felt the two children clutch onto her as she clutched onto the side of her crutches. Richard held the three of them close as he lead them inside, "Turn on the news Kor, I'll be right back, lock the doors and don't open them for anyone."

"Daddy don't go." Said Alexis, holding onto Richard's leg as he tried to exit the room.

Looking up at his family he knew they needed him, Kori was on crutches and his children were only six years old. "Alright, I'll stay but we need to help each other, Kor you turn on the news, Alexis and Cameron you two go make sure all the doors and windows are locked."

"Richard I'll go do that, they don't need their lives in danger." Said Kori, hobbling towards the door.

Richard beat her to it, and locked the door, "I'll take the upstairs, you take the downstairs."

Kori nodded, and hobbled towards the doors and windows, locking them all with Richard doing the same upstairs. Sitting down on the couch in the living room Kori saw what was going on right now, and it scared her. "Richard..."

Richard walked down the steps, "Whats wrong Kor?" Staring at the tv he saw what was going on.

_"Maddie Harperson here with the report on this horrible massacre that has taken Gotham by storm. A gang of about seventy five men have been attacking and killing Gotham's most elite."_

Richard looked over at Kori who held the two children close to her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh Kor, its ok."

Kori looked up at Richard, "What are we going to do? OH MY GOD."

Richard looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

"What about Bruce?!?!"

Richard's eyes filled with fear, "I'll be right back, I'll go call him."

Kori nodded as Richard got up and headed into the kitchen to call his adoptive father, "Mommy whats going on?" Asked Alexis who was curled up against Kori.

Kori rocked both Alexis and Cameron back and forth, "Bad things, very bad things."

Richard held the phone to his ear as he dialed Bruce's number, "Come on Bruce pick up." Muttered Richard as he leaned against the counter.

After the phone rang four times, Bruce finally answered, "Hello?"

"BRUCE! Thank God, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Richard, how are you, Kori and the kids doing?"

"Right now we're fine, but Kori's freaking out a lot"

Bruce sighed, "As long as you stay quiet and don't leave the house you guys should be fine."

"RICHARD!" Screamed Kori, who was hiding the kids behind the couch.

Richard ran into the other room, "Kor whats wrong?"

Kori looked at him with her eyes filled with fear, "They're here."

Richard almost dropped the phone, "Bruce I've got to go, they're here."

"Richard don't go, no Richard!" Looking at his phone, Bruce heard Kori's horrified scream before the line went dead.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Wow I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever I just had no inspiration for this but now I do. Sorry its short, but I needed to update. So what did you think? Let me know and review!**

**Look for the next chapter soon!**

**Mucho Amor**

**ALY**


	8. Old Lovers, New Foes, And Too Many Woes

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, yes the last cliffie was evil...really evil, but hey the beginning of this chapter is what you would least expect, so read on!**

**Disclaimer:Do I seriously have to write this again??? **

**Chapter 8-Old Lovers, New Foes, And Too Many Woes**

**--------------------**

Richard looked at Kori as he opened the door not to see a murderer, but a woman about his age who was very familiar, "Um, may I help you miss?"

The woman looked at him and smiled slightly, "Wow Richard, you really don't remember me do you?"

By now Kori was beside Richard with a confused look on her face, "Um no I don't remember you, who are you?"

"Its me Jessica, you know your fiance."

Richard's face paled, thats where he knew her from, "You can't be, Jessica's dead."

Jessica laughed, "Oh Richard you are so naive, I took a potion that would make me seem as though I was dead for three days, and then I'd wake up. I took it because you never appreciated me and because I was always second to everything else in your life, well now its time for me to be number one."

Richard shook his head, "You can't be number one Jessica, you never can be, not to me."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm married now! I have a family that I love very much and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Kori rested her head on Richard's shoulder as he kissed the side of her head.

Jessica shook her head, "So you gave up on me and you got married. Wow, I never knew you were that low."

Richard was getting angry now, "I thought you were dead Jessica, and what about you being pregnant? What happened to that?"

Jessica laughed, "I was never pregnant, I had the doctor tell you that to make you feel bad for never being there for me."

Kori could tell Richard was angry, and held his hand, "Richard, let it go..."

Richard turned to Kori, "I can't just let it go Kor, she lied to me about all of this and now she expects me to want her again." Turning back to Jessica, he shook his head, "I'm married now, I love Kori and my kids, I wouldn't trade them for the world. Jessica you were gone for years, it was time that I moved on, and I think its time that you move on too."

Jessica smirked, "I moved on a long time ago Richard, I just had to come back and let you know my feelings on these things. But just to let you know I'll always love you, more than she ever will." Pointing to Kori, Jessica felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, "Hey Garth."

Richard and Kori stared at Garth as he held Jessica close, "So you come here and bitch me out only to have moved on yourself? Real mature Jessica."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Now you know how it feels."

Richard pulled Kori close to his side as he stared down the couple infront of them, "I dont feel anything Jessica, not from you. Well maybe I do feel one thing, and thats envy."

"You think I'm envious of you? Please, I don't want kids and I hated how you always begged me for them, and why would I want a husband who works all the time?"

Kori hobbled over infront on Jessica, and glared at her, "If you do not want me to kick your ass right now I would advise you to leave."

Jessica stifled a laugh, "Oh really? You think you could kick my ass? Honey I'm bigger than you are and you're on crutches."

"Thats never stopped me before."

Jessica rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Garth, "Lets go Garth, we don't want to intimidate these losers anymore." Turning on her heel she walked away and down the street.

Kori turned to Richard, "So that was Jessica?"

Richard nodded, "Yea. God I'm so glad I'm not with her anymore."

"Why's that?"

Richard shut the door and wrapped his arms around Kori, "Because for one she's a bitch, and two I wouldn't have you."

Kori rested her head on his chest and smiled, "You're just too sweet."

Richard smiled as he held her close, until someone barged through the door, "FREEZE!"

"Oh shit..."

"You two against that wall now, and you two kids against that wall also." Said the man who had a gun pointed at Kori and Richard. Two more men entered after him with guns also, and made sure that Kori and Richard stayed against the wall.

Cameron and Alexis stood beside their parents, hiding the fear in their eyes by closing them. Kori held each of their hands as she stared at the three men infront of them, "What do you want from us?"

"We want you dead."

Richard looked over and saw Kori cringe in fear as one of the men came over and smelled her hair, "Leave her alone..."

"Do you want to be the next one dead Mr. Grayson?"

Kori began to cry as they began pushing her towards the door, causing her to let go of Cameron and Alexis' hands. "I love you Richard..."

Richard tried to go after her, but was slammed back into the wall by one of the men, "I love you too Kor..."

Kori began sobbing as the put her in the back of their truck, one of them holding a gun to her head, "Now Mrs. Grayson, you will do exactly as we say..."

Kori shook her head, "No..."

"Do you want to die?"

Kori shook her head again, "No."

"Then you will go into Wayne Manor and kill Bruce Wayne."

"No."

"You will do as I say."

"NO!"

Hearing him load the gun, Kori began to cry again knowing that she was going to die. She saw him begin to pull the trigger, but someone knocked the gun from his hand, causing the gun to land on the other end of the truck. Kori looked up and saw a man dressed fully in black with a red 'X' on his chest, his face completely covered by a mask. Trying to move her hands, she realized her hands had been tied behind her back, so she did the best thing she could do, scoot on her butt. "Mrs. Grayson."

Kori looked up at the man in black, and scooted away, "Please don't kill me."

Scooping her up in his arms, he jumped from the truck, landing safely on the ground as the truck continued down the road. Setting her down, she began to fall over, but he caught her, "Having troubles standing?"

"Yes my crutches were in that truck."

"Oh..."

"Could you untie my hands?"

He nodded and untied her hands with one hand while holding her with his other arm. As the rope fell to the ground behind them, Kori rested her hands on his shoulders, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. But who are you?"

"You can call me Red X."

Kori nodded, "Ok, well Red X, could we go get my crutches or something because I can't walk without them."

"Sure, just hop on my back."

Kori did as she was told, and climbed onto Red X's back as he ran down the street after the truck, "We're never going to catch up to them..." Looking up, Kori realized that she'd spoken too soon since they were right beside the truck now, "Or maybe we will..."

"Listen cutie, I've got to grab your crutches, so hang on."

Kori nodded as Red X climbed onto the side of the truck as he reached into the bed of the truck grabbing her crutches. After grabbing them, he jumped off, landing safely on the ground once again, "Here you go."

Kori climbed off X's back and took her crutches from him, "Thanks." Turning the other way, she began hobbling back towards her house.

"Where are you going?"

Kori turned back to him, "I'm going home to my family."

"Just be careful..."

Kori continued down the road, but yelled back, "I WILL!"

------------------

Opening the door to her home, Kori peered inside and saw no one, "Hello? Richard? Alexis? Cameron?"

Hearing his name, Richard walked out of his office and into the living room, "Who i-" Seeing Kori standing there unharmed, with the exception of a few scratches, Richard ran over to her, and embraced her in a hug. "Kori! Thank goodness you're alright, I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you."

Kori could tell he was crying and so was she as she buried her head in his chest, "Richard I was so scared..."

"Shh its ok Kor, everything's alright now."

Kori nodded as Richard picked her up bridal style, dropping her crutches, "I just want to get away from here right now..."

Richard carried Kori up the stairs and into their bed room, "Well we have that thing comming up where we're the judges for Bruce's dance talent thing, and we have to travel."

Kori smiled as he layed her down on the bed, "That sounds like fun, the kids are comming too though you know."

Richard looked down at her as he lay ontop of her, "Yea I know, but it'll be fun, they'll get to see what our jobs are like."

Kori nodded, "Yea and we'll get to spend time together and all that fun stuff."

Richard leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft passionate kiss, "I love you so much Kori."

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, tears rolling down her face, "I love you too Richard, so much that I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you."

Richard leaned his forehead against her own as he rolled them over on their sides, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "Don't cry baby, it breaks my heart to see you upset."

Kori buried her head in his chest as she sobbed, "I was so scared Richard, so scared."

Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he rubbed her back gently, "Everythings alright now, I'm here and the kids are safe and sound asleep."

"I just...I just want it all to go away..."

"All the things that happened today aren't going away Kori, but they're in the past..."

"When do we leave for this business thing?"

"Next week sometime, why?"

Kori shrugged, "I just wanted to know how soon I needed to pack."

Richard chuckled as he lay on his back, while Kori layed her head on his chest, "Well knowing you you'll probably get started on that tomorrow, or as soon as you go buy some new clothes."

Kori smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his chest, "You know me too well."

Kissing the top of her head, Richard wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as he closed his eyes, "I love you Kori."

"I love you too Richard." Closing her eyes, she began to drift to sleep, finally feeling safe for the first time that day.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So yea, I kind of liked that chapter, I liked writing the part about Jessica being back, but she's kind of a bitch so yea. Well hope you liked this chapter, sorry its so short, I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way because I have some good ideas for the upcomming chapters.**

**Please Review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


	9. There Goes My Hero

**Disclaimer:I'm only on the ninth chapter? Crap...**

**Chapter 9-There Goes My Hero**

**--**

Sitting in her chair as she watched a girl about the age of eighteen perform for them, Kori rested her chin in her hand, this week had been so long. Adding in the fact that she'd been super moody all week made Richard want to just leave her alone. Looking at the girl as Bruce cut the music, Richard spoke first, "That was wonderful, I thought you had great talent and I can't wait to see you in Vegas."

The young girl on stage turned to Kori, who was off in her own little world when she snapped back to reality, "I thought you had some amazing talent, you were amazing and I say yes."

Bruce nodded, "I say yes also."

The girl jummped for joy as she ran off stage and over to Bruce to get her ticket to Vegas. Looking over at Bruce, Kori sighed, "Is it break time yet?"

Bruce rose a brow, "Yes, why?"

Kori shrugged, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Richard rose a brow, "Again? Kor you just went thirty minutes ago."

"Yes I know, but I think I had too much lemonade this morning, besides I'll be right back. Richard watch the kids, make sure they don't get into anything." Said Kori, grabbing her purse and walking towards the bathroom.

Richard rolled his eyes as she walked away, "Like thats anything new, watching the kids. I am their parent too, I know how to handle them."

Bruce chuckled, "I'm sure you do Richard, but you might want to go get Alexis before she hurts herself onstage."

Richard stood up quickly and ran onstage, sweeping the six year old up in his arms, "Lexi what are you doing?"

--

Kori sighed as she stared at the positive pregnancy test infront of her, how was she going to tell Richard? More importantly, how was she going to handle this? Hands shaking as she put it back in the box and slipped it into her purse, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. They'd been on this dance talent search thing for the past three weeks and Kori hadn't needed her crutches any longer, and she was not complaining. Smiling as she saw Richard playing with Cameron and Alexis on stage she decided that she could tell him later the good news, right now she just wanted to go be with her family. Running up to Cameron, she scooped him up in her arms, "How's my boy?"

"Ew mom stop giving me kisses." Whined Cameron, trying to get out of Kori's grasp.

Chuckling to herself, she put Cameron down and watched as he and Alexis ran off to Bruce, trying to tackle him. Feeling a pair of strong hands on her hips she smiled as she turned around and faced Richard, "Hey."

Capturing her lips in a soft kiss, Richard held her close, "I'm so happy that after today we can just go home for a week and relax before we have to go to Vegas."

Kori nodded in agreement, "I know I'm excited too, theres something I need to tell you when we get home though."

Richard rose a brow as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because its a surprise."

"Ah, a surprise, is it a good or bad surprise?"

"Its a good surprise definently, unless you want me to spoil the surprise and tell you now."

Richard pretened he was thinking and chuckled, "How about you tell me now."

Kori took a deep breath and sighed, "Richard I'm-"

"Richard Grayson!? Oh my gawd I can't believe its you! Alicia come look!"

Richard sighed, "Tell me later ok Kor?"

Kori held back her disappointment as she nodded before turning around and walking the other way, leaving Richard to his fangirls. He was married, he'd been married for seven years, almost eight! Couldn't they just accept that fact and move on with their lives? Picking up the latest _People_ magazine, Kori began flipping through it and found some pictures of her family. One picture was just of her in her black strapless Marc Jacobs dress that she'd worn to a movie premire. Her hands were on her hips as she had turned slightly to the right for the paprazzi to get the picture. The next one was of her and Richard kissing at the local cafe over coffee a couple weeks ago. The last one was of the four of them while attending the _Shrek 3_ movie premire, Alexis and Cameron in front of Kori and Richard while Richard had his arm draped around Kori's waist while she had her's draped around his own. Reading one of the articles, she almost laughed at the irony of what it said compared to what had just happened.

_Pop princess Kori Grayson has been looking rather plump lately, sources say that she is expecting baby number three with husband Richard Grayson (top left). "Kori's always loved kids, and having a third child would just make her so happy." said a close friend of the family. This has not been confirmed by Mrs. Grayson herself yet, but she had reportedly been seen buying a pregnancy test about a week ago at the store. Richard could not be reached when we tried to get his imput, but their reps say that it is very possible that Mrs. Richard Grayson is expecting baby number three._

Kori shook her head, "Good lord..."

"What?"

Jumping at his voice, she spun around and faced her brother in law, Xavier. "Xavier, what are you doing here?"

Pointing to her picture on the cover of _Us Weekly_ he laughed, "Every tabeloid in the country is covering this story about you possibly being pregnant, I swear they are all stupid. They can never get any of this stuff right anyways, but its quite entertaining seeing you on the cover of every magazine with the words 'Baby number three for Kori' or something along those lines."

Kori frowned and slumped in her seat, "Damn these people are good..."

Xavier rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

Kori sighed, "Ok, do not repeat this to Richard because I was going to tell him but I was interrupted by his fangirls. Anyways, I am pregnant, I found out this morning, I had a hunch about it last week but I just now took the test."

Xavier was shocked, "Oh, um wow..." Putting his hand on Kori's shoulder, she looked up at him, "I know Richard will be happy, he's a great husband to you and he loves the kids a lot."

Kori smiled, "Thanks Xavier, it means a lot to hear this from you."

Shrugging as he smiled, he sat down across from Kori, "Hey I'm your brother in law, thats what I'm here for. To make you feel better when your husband is being attacked by the fangirls. Does that ever bother you?"

"It used to, but after you've been married to someone for seven and a half years you kind of just get used to it. Lately though he's been getting a lot more attention, probably because they think just because we're married and expecting baby number three that he won't want anything to do with me."

"And what if that does happen?"

Kori shrugged, "First I'll kick his ass, then well...I haven't thought that far ahead..."

"Thought that far ahead for what?"

Kori and Xavier looked up at Richard as he stood before them, eyebrow rose slightly at the two of them as they each held a tabeloid in their hands. Kori stood up and walked over to Richard, "You and I need to talk, now."

Richard looked from Xavier to Kori then took her hand as she led him away from everyone, over to a quiet corner of the audition room, "Ok Kor, whats going on?"

"Richard I'm-I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Richard stared at her, too shocked to speak, which Kori took the wrong way considering the fact that she ran off with tears rolling down her face. _He was going to be a father again? What if she got hurt again?_ He'd never be able to live with himself if she got hurt again, especially by Babs, that bitch was still going to pay. His mind finally registering what was going on, he ran after her calling her name as he searched for her, ignoring the looks he was getting from people. "KORI!?"

Hearing Richard calling her name, Kori turned around just as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, "Richard..."

Burying his face in her shoulder, he smiled to himself, "I'm so happy Kor..."

Looking at him as tears rolled down her face, she smiled, "Really?"

Nodding as he captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss, he ignored the stares they were getting as he still held her off the ground by the waist. Pulling away, he set her down and whispered into her ear, "Let's renew our vows next month."

--

**Wow so yea...**

**This chapter has just been sitting on my computer forever lol I didnt know it was done, so I feel bad for keeping it from you guys.**

**Anyways, please review, all the major apologies are on the newest chapter of Never Will I Break. Yay me.**

**So I'm off to kill some more time.**

**Mucho Amor XOXO**

**Aly!**


End file.
